My Little Girl
by TVHollywoodDiva
Summary: Izzie is dying she, Alex have created the embryos, and she asked Meredith to fulfill her final wish, which is to have a child with Alex. Izzie/Alex & Alex/Meredith
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Girl Lyrics**

**By: Tim McGraw**

**Greatest Hits, Vol. 2**

God I hold on easy as I let you go  
Gonna tell you how much I love you though you think you already know  
I remember I thought you looked like a angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm  
You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born

You beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that will lead you home again  
Go on take on this old world but to me you know you will always be  
My little girl

When you were in trouble that crooked little smile melted my heart of stone  
Now look at you you've turned around and you've almost grown  
Sometimes when your asleep I whisper I love you in the moonlight at your door  
As I walk away I hear you say "daddy love you more"

You beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that will lead you home again  
Go on take on this old world but to me you know you will always be  
My little girl

Someday some boy will come and ask me for your hand  
But I won't say yes to him unless I know  
He's the half that makes you whole  
He has a poets soul  
And the heart of a mans man  
I know he'll say that he's in love, but between you and me  
He won't be good enough

You beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that will lead you home again  
Go on take on this old world but to me you know you will always be  
My little girl

My Little Girl

Chapter 1

Summary: Izzie is dying she, Alex have created the embryos, and she asked Meredith to fulfill her final wish, which is to have a child with Alex.

Couple: Izzie/Alex & Alex/Meredith

Rating: Teen

Izzie Stevens was dying, she knew it everyone knew it, At this point it was just a matter of when. She thought it was just so unfair after everything they had been through to get to this point. As she thought back to Nurse Olivia, Denny, and Ava/Rebecca, she could not believe that after everything that would cancer was going to kill her, and that she would never get her happy ending with the man she loved. She finally realized that the world was just a cruel place.

Tears started rolling down her face, she truly did not want to leave the people she loved most in the world. She was so upset that she did not notice Alex enter the room. He saw how upset she was, went up to her, and held her in his arms.

"Shhh…Sweetheart clam down and breath for me please."

Izzie's sobs kept going and that broke Alex's heart.

"I can't breath"

"Take slow deep breaths for me"

Izzie did what she was told but with fluid in her lungs, as well it took to get her breathing back to normal.

"There that's better"

"Iz please tell me what's wrong if you don't I can't help you."

She refused to look into Alex's eyes because she did not want to see the love, pity, and sadness that were living there. Izzie began to talk while she just looked into space.

"I don't want to die, I don't want to leave you and our friends."

"Sweetheart don't worry about us just worry about getting better."

"Alex that's just it, I'm not getting better."

"Honey, we haven't tried everything yet so please don't give up just yet keep holding on for us for our future."

"I wish I could see you seeing, but every time I try and think about it I just see myself not with you."

At that moment, the tears started again rolling down Izzie's face, and Alex's heart broke again. He tried to get her to clam down, but she ended up crying herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

My Little Girl,

Chapter 2

Alex kissed Izzie on the forehead and left the room with the intention of proving to her that she was not going to die and to find Meredith to talk to her about getting Derek back in the hospital. Therefore, that he would operate on Izzie and save her life. Alex found Meredith at the nurses' station outside Izzie's room.

"Hey Mer can I talk to you if you have a minute?"

"Sure just give me a minute to finish this chart."

"Ok"

Meredith finished as quickly as possible and turned to Alex. She noticed the look on his face and realized something was wrong.

"Alex what's going on?"

He did not want to answer right away so he led her to the nearest on-call room so that they could have some privacy without the prying nurses around. They entered the room and Meredith just stood there waiting for Alex to talk. He paced around the room for a while, while Meredith watched trying to figure out what was going on.

"Alex will you tell me what's going on, I'm very confused right now."

Alex turned to her with tears in his eyes. Meredith did not need him to say anything else she knew that what was happening to Izzie was finally hitting him, and he felt as if the walls were closing in on him. Meredith went up to him and just took him in her arms, as he let the tears he was trying so hard to hold back flow.

"Shhh… Alex its okay just let it out I'm right here, and I'll be here as long as you need me."

After about fifteen minutes Alex was finally able to compose himself and pull away from Meredith's hug, but he still had, yet to speak and tell her what was going on. Alex finally looked at her with tears still in his eyes and said.

"She wants to give up Mer, she doesn't want to fight."

Meredith's heart broke for her best friend. Alex put out this vibe that he was tough, but once you got past that wall, he really was a sweet person. He had been there for her through many of her crises, and now she knew he was finally asking for her help in return. She was willing to do anything he needed her to do.

"Meredith I need you to convince her to fight for her life and our future please, I don't want to lose her."

"Alex I'm sorry of course I'll talk to her"

"Thank you, Mer; I really think that you might be able to get through to her."

"I'll try my best."

Just then Alex's pager went off, he looked down and back up at Meredith.

"It's a 911 in the pit I have to go. Can you check on her, she was asleep when I came to find you?"

"Sure go."

With that, they left the on-call room and headed for their intended destinations.


	3. Chapter 3

My Little Girl

Chapter 3

Meredith arrived at Izzie's room and saw that she was still asleep. Therefore, she decided to check her chart. She went to the end of the bed to grab it she looked down at it and her heart sank. Her blood pressure was too low, her ICP was too high, her red blood cells were off the charts, she was sleeping way too much, she was getting weaker...this was not good. Meredith looked at her friend and took a deep breath.

The end was close. How was she going to look at Alex and the others and tell them they only had precious days if not hours left with their always optimistic and loving friend. Meredith was not cut out for this...she always ran when things got tough or she turned to tequila. However, she was the new and improved Meredith and she had to stay there and face the pain...within herself and the others who would be left behind with her.

Izzie opened her eyes and smiled weakly at Meredith, the light not in her lovely brown eyes anymore. Between them, they shared a knowing look. Meredith breath caught as she realized her friend already knew what the chart said. She was going to die and no amount of intervention was going to help. Now all Izzie could hope for is that she wouldn't die alone as she had feared and that those who had loved her would move on as they should and not be too sad for long...that life would go on and that Izzie would always be with them in spirit.

Izzie patted the bed beside her and Mer sat down, took Iz hand in hers, and held it loosely while holding on to her emotions with a death grip. It would not help Iz if Mer got all weepy right now.

"Mer... I am not going to make it...I am going to die" Meredith opened her mouth to automatically protest but Izzie shook her head. "I know this Mer and so do you. I need you to do a favor for me."

" Anything." Mer said.

"I am worried about Alex...he has had so much happen to him in his life and I don't know if he will recover from this. He wants babies and i obviously can't carry them for him so I was wondering..." Izzie trailed off. How do you ask a friend to give up her life to birth a baby you will not be here to raise?

Izzie...' Mer shook her head. Was Izzie asking her...dark and twisty Meredith with the tragic childhood to willingly have a baby with her boyfriend?

"Mer, please. I know this is a lot to ask, but you are the only one I would trust to do this...I do not want a stranger carrying my child. You are my family. That being said, I understand if you do not want to. Just think about it." Izzie said, starting to gasp for air. Meredith reached up and adjusted the oxygen mask over her face.

Meredith sighed. Could she do this?

What about Alex? Does he know you are asking me to do this?"

" No. In addition, Alex is the second part of my request. Lead him through this Mer, guide him...do not let him wallow in self-pity and guilt. Take care of him for me. You two have this bond...he will need you." Izzie pleaded. That was most important to her...That Alex was going to be okay.

Meredith looked at the pain in Izzie's face and she knew that she could not refuse Izzie her last wish but then Alex had to agree as well.

"Izzie I will help you and Alex has a child but he needs to agree to this as well"

"Okay"

Meredith noticed how tried Izzie was looking just from this short conversation so she decided to say goodbye. Se left after kissing Izzie on the forehead.

Izzie stirred and whispered to Mer..." Send Alex in please."

" You need to rest Iz." Mer said.

"Mer you and i both know i am out of time. I cannot put this off.

Meredith hesitated. "Okay Iz." She agreed sighing.

Mer walked out of the room and shut the door quietly. She slowly fell down the wall to the floor and panted, trying to catch her breath. Her heart ached. She took several deep calming breaths and got back up. She quickly paged Alex and went to wait in the nearest on call room for him. A few minutes later, he came barreling in.

Thank God, i thought that patient would never shut up." He said in relief.

He stopped when he noticed her curled up in the fetal position.

"What's wrong? Is it Izzie?" He said panicked.

"Yeah...she wants to see you." Meredith said.

Alex sighed with relief. "Is that all? She wants to see me. I thought she had died with the way you look."

Meredith looked up at him meaningfully. "Alex..."

"No! Mer... Just no... She is going to be fine." He said, shaking his head violently.

Meredith sighed, "Okay. Just...she is waiting for you."

" Okay, i am going. No more of that dying talk Mer, it is counterproductive." He said, warningly. He left out of the room.

Meredith banged her head against the wall. He was going to hit bottom in just a few minutes. She prepared herself for the fallout and waited patiently for his return.

Alex arrived at Izzie room, and walked inside and was shocked at what he saw the love of his life was barely breathing anymore he had to look at the monitors to prove to himself that she was still alive. He moved silently to her side and placed a tender hand on her damp forehead. She opened her eyes and smiled...even that seemed to take a lot out of her.

"Alex." She croaked.

"No, don't talk Izzie...you need to rest right now. We will talk later." He said.  
" I do not have later. I only have now." She said.

Alex felt his legs weaken and he sat down in the chair at her bedside.

"Alex, i am going to die." She said slowly and deliberately, watching her words sink in.

"No... NO! I will call your doctor...we will get you help." He said, panic feeling his tear filled eyes. He looked around furiously, his mind blanking on what to do in his grieving state.

"Alex. Sit down...please. I have to talk to you about what happens after i...after i am gone." She pleaded, her voice hoarse and dry.

"Gone? After you are 'gone', i am going to die with you. I can't live with out you, i have to have you."

" How about if you have a small part of me?" Izzie asked.

"What?" He said, confused.

"A baby Alex...our baby." She said, her eyes shining with emotion.

"Izzie are you...what are you talking about. If you are...how would that happen?" He asked.

Izzie took as deep of a breath as she could manage.

"I asked Mer to carry our child and she agreed...with a little arm-twisting on my part of course, this is Mer we are talking about." She joked weakly.

"You asked Mer to carry our baby...why?"

"I want...I need for you to have this. Please do this for me...please. I want to leave something behind that is good and beautiful."

Alex looked at her opened mouthed "Izzie I can't raise our child without I just can't please don't ask me too"

He had tears in his eyes that he tried to keep at bay.

"I can't deal with this right now I'm sorry and with that he turned and left the room and Izzie with rivers of tears running down her face."


	4. Chapter 4

My Little Girl

Chapter 4

Alex could not believe it he had just left Izzie like that but he needed to get his mind around what she wanted he and Meredith to do. It wasn't that Alex thought it was a bad idea having a child with Izzie he just couldn't picture anyone else carrying their child, but her and to have Meredith agree to be the surrogate without hesitation scared him because he wasn't sure he could raise a child without Izzie. His mind was spinning with the realization of not having Izzie much longer and at that, his heart broke.

Somehow, he ended back in front of the on call room that he and Meredith were in 15 mintues earlier. He went inside closed, locked the door, fell down the wall, and started to sob.

Meanwhile, Meredith was at the nurse's station outside Izzie's room when she saw her heart rate spike on the read out she rushed off to her friend's aide. What she saw when she arrived broke her heart Izzie was having trouble breathing and had tears running down her face. Meredith went up to her and readjusted the mask then sat on the bed waiting for her to get her breathing and heart rate back under control.

It took a few more mintues before Izzie could speak but, Meredith already knew why she was so upset but she needed to know the details if she was going to find Alex.

Izzie looks up at Mer as she struggles to breathe. "Help... him... see." she struggles out as she gasps for the oxygen she needs. "Before... I'm... gone"

Meredith looks down at her, can see that her eyes are pleading with her.

"I'll try." she murmurs before taking off, knowing that he had probably gone where they had most recently been


	5. Chapter 5

My Little Girl

Chapter 5

Meredith left Izzie's room once she drifted off to sleep again. She was trying to wrap her mind around where Alex could be she checked the basement with the extra gurneys and up on the roof, but he was nowhere to be found. She had only one last idea of where she could find him and that was the last real room that she had sat and spoke to him. The on call room she knocked lightly, feeling obviously stupid about knocking on an on call room door before she opened it slightly, finding Alex sitting on the bed.

"Alex" she sighed as she moved towards him, making sure the door closed as she sat down on the bed beside him

"Its not supposed to be this way." He told her. "This isn't how it's supposed to happen."

Meredith sighs; she has no real words of comfort. She just wrapped Alex in a hug and they just let the quite speak for them. At the moment both their hearts were breaking for the women they both considered the love of Alex's life and Meredith's best friend.

"Fate always kicks our asses." Meredith murmurs remembering something Izzie had said a year before. "I think she wants us to take fate into our own hands."

Alex looks up and wipes the few tears from his eyes considering everything that Meredith had just said, and also what she did not say.

"I don't want to be a single parent." Alex murmured.

Meredith sighed as she leaned into him. "You won't have to be. I am in this Alex. I will always be if you are."

"Mer I really love that you and Izzie want me to have a part of her when she's gone, but right now I can't begin to wrap my mind around the fact that she's not going to be with me much longer let alone the fact that she wants me to raise our baby without her. So please I just need some time."

"Alex I understand and really it's your choice there is no rush "

"I know"

Without saying another word, Meredith got up and left the on call room and Alex with his thoughts.

Meredith exits the on call room and see's Derek standing across the room leaning against the wall waiting for her. She smiles at him softly before moving towards him "hey" she opens Derek frowns at her, and Meredith notices this.

"What's up?" she asks.

"I heard about Izzie." He says

Meredith looks up in shock.

"She paged me to her room." Derek advises Meredith.

Meredith does not know what to say to him.

"How can you agree to something like this without discussing it with me Mer? We are supposed to be getting married." He said looking frustrated.

"Derek" Meredith opens, thinking of what she could possibly say to him about this considering she had not even thought of him when she was making the decision.

"It's my body." She follows through.

"And it's our life." He counters

Meredith looks at him in shock

"Derek." She says again.

"We should have talked about this." He says again as he shakes his head, walking away, leaving Meredith confused

"What the hell did I do?" She said to herself as she let out a frustrated sigh


	6. Chapter 6

My Little Girl

Chapter 6

Derek could not understand Meredith's train of thought why would she agree to carry Alex and Izzie's baby without even thing about how it would affect their lives as a couple. He wasn't completely heartless he understood why Izzie had asked Meredith to fulfill her final wish he knew that at most Izzie only had a matter of days left. He still had a heavy heat over still not being able to save her if only they had caught it sooner.

Meanwhile Alex Izzie's room looking at her she slept trying to understand the logic of her thought process about asking Meredith and to carry their child without discussing it with him first.

Truthfully, Alex didn't want to picture the world without Izzie being alive to raise their child as a couple. He was looking out her with tears in the corner of his eyes he laid his head on her chest just so he could feel her heartbeat even though it is weakened it still gave him peace of mind that she was alive. He kissed her on the cheek looked the main engagement ring that was on her hand gave her hand a final squeeze and left the room.

Meanwhile, down in the basement of the hospital Meredith was still fuming about how Derek reacted to in Izzie's final request truthfully part of her to want to deny request because it would mean putting her life on hold. But in recent months and weeks her relationship with Derek had deteriorated to what she thought was beyond repair she still didn't feel ready to commit to marriage and children with him because she truthfully still did not trust him to not leave her when things tough like they had in the past.

Meredith finally came to a decision, that she would have a discussion with Derek only to make clear that they were over and that he no longer had any say in what she did with her future. She went upstairs to the surgical floor went to the nurses' station, and asked Olivia to page Derek.

She waited for him in the on-call room, she took a seat on the lower bunk and planned out what she was about to say. Derek arrived 10 minutes later, he looked at her with love in his eyes hoping she'd come to her senses about this whole situation.

"Mer you had me paged?"

"Yeah"

"Did you make a decision?"

"I gave it a lot of thought and I did make a decision, Derek I can't deny Izzie's last wish I spoke with Alex he's not ready at the moment to deal with what this will entail but he did not dismiss the idea completely. So I have committed to him when he's ready I will carry their child and if you cannot accept it, I see no future for us I'm sorry. "

Derek was stunned to say least he couldn't even form a coherent thought to respond to Meredith's declaration so he just looked at her turned around and exited the on-call room.

Meredith was relieved that her complicated love life was now less complicated. She was not on the bunk for a few minutes longer contemplating what lie ahead.


End file.
